


Dress Your Family in Ugly Sweaters and Gingham

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: This has been playing around in my head since I saw the Tonight Show interview used here. Disclaimers-I mean no disrespect to Jewish people-I don't own or claim any rights to The Tonight Show, The Night Before Christmas, Neil Diamond, Natalie Portman, Star Wars, or any Marvel Propeties of any kind





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been playing around in my head since I saw the Tonight Show interview used here. 
> 
> Disclaimers  
> -I mean no disrespect to Jewish people  
> -I don't own or claim any rights to The Tonight Show, The Night Before Christmas, Neil Diamond, Natalie Portman, Star Wars, or any Marvel Propeties of any kind

 "...Tonight Jimmy welcomes Neil Diamond and Natalie Portman..."

Charles muted the television as he heard Erik coming in.

"Darling, I left your coffee on the counter because I wasn't sure if it needed the extra sugar," he tilted his head toward the door.

"Lieb, look who's awake," Erik's arms were filled with Wanda's wiggling boys.

"Oh no, it's double trouble," Charles opened his arms. "I'll take them, you get our snack."

So what's wrong?"

"We not sweepy, Ganpy," three year old Billy looked up with big eyes. "Tommy woked me."

"Tommy no seepy," Thomas, who at almost two was a knee-high carbon copy of his uncle Peter, added while sliding off the couch.

"Now we boff not tired," Billy cuddled into Charles.

They both watched as Erik returned carrying two coffees and a slice of cake while floating Tommy along side him by the snaps of his onesie.

"Story Papa," the upside-down mini speedster demanded more than asked.

"Well," Erika scratched his head. "There once was a little mermaid..."

"No," Billy stood up on the couch. "No mermaids! Someting wif aminals!"

"Alright," Erik wrapped his arm around Charles and put the cake plate between them. "There once was a little girl..."

"Aunt Jean?" Tommy asked.

"No. there once was little girl who lived in a land far far away..."

"Baby Aunt Storm?" Billy tilted his head.

"No, now let me talk." Erik scowled.

"Dis cake for Tom?" Tommy asked.

"You don't get cake. You had ice cream before now it's wind down time. Now where was I?"

"There once was a little girl who lived far far away," Charles encouraged.

"Right. And this girl was very special and very talented..."

"Bystique?" Tommy yelled.

"Uncle Alex?" Billy proudly joined in. "Him has fire hands."

"He's not even female," Erik's eyes grew large causing Charles to laugh.

"Let Papa have his coffee," Charles unmuted the TV. "Here, listen to The Tonight Show."

"...the truth of it is, Jimmy," Neil Diamond was in the seat closer to the desk. "All Jews secretly want to sing Carols and I said what the hell- I'm making a Christmas album."

"I like him," Charles said. "And he held up well over the years."

"I'm more handsome than him," Erik said slightly jealous.

"Yes darling."

"Dats Queen Amidala," Tommy pointed at the TV.

"You spent twenty minutes talking to a singing penguin today and crying he didn't like you but you can recognize Natalie Portman as a character she played 15 years ago?" Charles chuckled.

"Not to mention," Erik sipped his cup," he calls Kartoffel, a pug he's known since birth, derfluffle but he can pronounce Amidala."

"Yeah," Billy defended his brother. "She in Far Wars."

"...so I was super excited because for the first time I get to have a Christmas Tree. Mr Diamond is right, Jews are super jealous and we all want an excuse to do Christmas."

Erik and Charles shared a look and started laughing.

"1983," Charles smiled.

"Now there's a story," Erik cooed. "Not that they'd let me get a word in."

"Story," Tommy stopped trying to climb off the couch. "Ganpi tell?"

"Honestly, Thomas, you can speak Tatooine but you can't say Grandpa?" Erik tapped him.

"No wanna."

Both boys giggled.

"Story! Story! Story!" They chanted.

"Okay, okay" Charles muted the tv once again. "I'll tell you the story but no interruptions, deal?"

The boys nodded.

"Twas the year after Cairo, with winter almost here  
Erik was home for good; it happened that year  
The stockings were gone, and the nutcrackers too  
Alex had burnt the whole house but Nobody was blue;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
When Erik surprised me with all greens and reds"

"You're telling it as the Night Before Christmas?" Erik began to laugh.

"'Teach me about Rudolph and that frosty guy too,  
I want to decorate, even though I'm a Jew.'

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I raced in my chair to see what was the matter.  
Peter ran past the window, He flew like a flash,  
There were lights on the shutters, and candy canes on the path.  
There were Penguins and Polar Bears on fleece blanket snow,  
It provided a kind of North Poleian glow,"

"Ahh yes," Erik smiled. "Very cute, Charlesy. How are you going to fit in the seven foot menorah?"

Charles stuck his tongue out.

"As the month shimmered on, more decorations did appear,

Like Mickey and Kermit and a Jean made reindeer.

Kurt hung some stockings, Scott's wreaths brought great joy  
There was gift wrap and Santas and a big solider toy.

I ordered a yard Menorah and cheered when it came,  
It stood ten foot by seven but with lights not a flame.

'Now! Charlesy, my darling,' your Papa did say

He was right, it was too much; but we still use it today.

  
Peter hand knit sweaters, for everyone he knew,  
There were red ones and green one and two silver on blue."

 

"Now," Erik glanced down to his grandsons.

"Earlier that year Uncle Peter had broken his leg so he couldn't run. He was going crazy with boredom so I suggested he try knitting. That's where he got his love of tacky holiday sweaters."

Erik gave each boy a kiss on the head.

"Now, can you guess who got the silverand blue ones?"

"I don't care," Billy smiled up at him.

"It was me and Peter," Erik ignored him. "Silver or white and blue represent Chanukah which we celebrate because we're Jewish."

"I jewel-rich?" Tommy tugged on Erik's pajama shirt.

"Yes," Charles rubbed his back. "Now back to my story...

We made cookies in ovens while latkes would fry

We ate kuggle with eggnog while Ornaments dried."

"Put me bed," Billy tapped Erik.

"Grandpa isn't finished, William," Erik reasoned.

"Yeah," Charles smiled.

"I didn't get to the part about how Erik got a tree as big as the foyer or how he made ornaments with his powers. There was the girls wearing the matching dresses. I was a good three stanzas away from him teaching us the story of Chanukah and when your Mommy came to stay with us while on break from school and how she warped the weather to make it snow."

"You are boring," Billy giggled. "I'm sweepy now."

"Yeah," Tommy chimed in. "Papa, take Tommy nap nap."

"Sorry Charles," Erik sighed, lifting the boys. "Gotta do what they say or we'll regret it."

When he returned to a pouting Charles, Erik sat on the couch and pulled him into his arms.

"I'm no toddler but I enjoyed it."

He placed a kiss on his lover's head.

"Care if I finish with how those nights ended?"

"I guess," Charles cuddled up to Erik.

"A wink of your eye and a twist of your hand  
Soon gave me knowledge I was in for something grand.  
You spoke not a word, but went straight to your work,  
I fill'd up with seaman; as you gave me a jerk."

"ERIK!" Charles hit him gently.

  
"I moved my finger between your cheeks  
I don't know how the students slept through your shrieks.  
I sprung up inside you, went far in your bum  
I jingled, I jangled, until I knew you had cum.

I heard you exclaim, and I did so in kind

Happy Chrismikah baby, now come read my mind."

 


End file.
